


LBD

by miscreant_rose



Series: Cancelled 'verse [9]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscreant_rose/pseuds/miscreant_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble previously published on tumblr. Archiving as part of my Modern AU M/M (aka, "Cancelled") universe. Every woman needs the perfect Little Black Dress. Matthew is just a bit shocked by how little this one is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LBD

She leaned toward the mirror, carefully refastening the thin silver hoop earring that had come loose.  She caught the reflection of his grin as he walked past her, his tux doing its usual number on her, the crisp lines of it complimenting his figure a bit too well, making her stomach flutter in response.

“You realize we should be leaving now.”

“Well, I think I’m ready,” she answered, brushing her fingers across her bare collarbones, pleased with her choice to forgo any jewelry other than the delicate earrings.   The simple corseted black lace was just the look she wanted.  Checking her makeup one last time, she tried to smooth down a stubborn flyaway lock, before turning back to smile at him.

He gave her a puzzled look.  “Sure you are.  Do you need me to help with your dress again?”

“What do you mean?”  She glanced down, slightly panicked she had snagged the delicate lace or there was a mark.  “Is something not right?” She twisted to try and check her back in the mirror.  

There was no answer.  She glanced back at him and his stunned expression as his gaze travelled over her, stopping at her lace-kissed cleavage.  

“Matthew, what?  Is something wrong with my dress?”

He swallowed.  “ _That_ is your dress?”

Realizing what his reaction had been, she rolled her eyes as she headed to the foyer and their coats.  “Don’t start.”  She turned and held out her coat for him to help her with.

He was scowling at her, his cheeks and ears beginning to redden.  “Tell me you are kidding.”  She raised her brows at him, not budging.  “Mary, that’s a slip, not a dress.”

“Oh really, Matthew!”

“This is a launch event for our biggest client and you are going to show up in … in …  _lingerie_?”

She was glaring at him now as she struggled into her coat on her own.  “Congratulations, you have hit over-dramatic.”

“I’m thinking of the client’s reaction to this.”  He snatched his coat off the wooden hanger that rattled on the rail with the force of his tug.

She pursed her lips and stepped closer to him as he fumbled with his coat, his usual grace and self-assuredness faltering with his distraction.  “Are you sure you’re not thinking of your own reaction and a bit of jealousy?”

She watched his ears take on a deeper shade of red as he refused to meet her gaze.

“They’ll be peeved when all the cameras end up on you,” he muttered.  “We’re supposed to be making business headlines, not tabloid headlines.  The press will have a field day with this.” 

“Yes, completely over-dramatic.  This is hardly fodder for the tabloids, and besides, if it brings more publicity on the _business_ front for the firm,” she emphasized the word as she caught his sulky stare, “I think I just might get those five new clients to push me over quota for the year.  And that would be with three months to spare.”  She leaned up to plant a kiss on his cheek, making sure her lipstick didn’t leave a mark.  “Now, hurry up.  You’re the one who said we were late.”  She grabbed her evening bag from the table before shooting him one last smug look.

He followed, door slamming behind him.  “You pull off five new accounts at this and not get us fired from _this_ client, and I might give in on that beach holiday.”

She laughed into the cool evening air, catching his arm at the top of the steps so they walked down to the waiting car together.  “Darling, you had better start packing.

* * *

The warmth of the Aegean air was pure bliss against her skin.  She sighed as she took in the view of white sand and azure waters from a well-shaded and cushioned lounge.  She turned and smiled at his nearly naked form reclining next to her.  “Oh, beach boy,”  she teased, poking him in the ribs.  

He batted at her hand, he rumbled a protest.  “What?” his eyes still closed.

She scooted closer so she could drop a kiss on his shoulder and let one foot play along the side of his leg.  “I need more water.”

“It’s ten steps inside the suite,” he grunted.

She tickled his side again, her hand starting to trace a wider circle up over his bare chest.  “Aren’t you the one who upped the ante to catering to my every whim while on holiday?”

He groaned, struggling to sit up.

She caught him around the shoulders before he could stand, pressing herself against his back as she whispered in his ear, “Don’t forget the ice.”


End file.
